Vyhořelá
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Nemocniční AU. Erza už nezvládá práci, kde jí dennodenně utíká pod prsty spousty životů. Mira se jí bude snažit pomoci. Hlavními páry budou Erza a Mirajane, další jen okrajově. Pozor! Smrt jedné z postav! Také yuri!
1. Chapter 1

Ahoj ve spolek! Dnes vám, mým věrným čtenářům přináším novou povídku z vlastní dílny. Tentokrát se bude jednat o AU na Fairy Tail a varuji vás předem. Nejedná se o veselý příběh, jak už asi název napovídá.

Začala jsem povídku psát během období, které nebylo zrovna nejhezčí a to se na povídce podepsalo. Tím, že jsem jí psala, jsem si hodně ulevila, takže ničeho nelituji.

Každopádně, jak jsem již zmínila, jedná se o Fairy Tail AU, konkrétně z nemocničního prostředí. Ústředními postavami budou Erza Scarlet a Mirajane Strauss, kde naše oblíbená rudovláska pracuje jako záchranářka a démonická Mira jako zdravotní sestra. Předem se omlouvám, pokud by se stalo, že napíšu nějakou blbost nebo nelogičnost z medicínského prostředí. Pokud se tak stane, klidně napište a já to napravím a budu za trest klečet v koutě :D

* * *

Někdy člověk už nesnese to, co mu život připravil. Jenže co pak? Co dělat, když už nemáte sílu bojovat dál? Žádné východisko se nezdá být správné. Nic, co děláte vám už nepřináší radost, uspokojení, či smysl. Když se do takového stavu dostanete, vše vypadá ztraceně. Dostanete se na dno svých sil.

Jistá rudovláska se k tomuto pocitu velmi rychle blížila. Dostávala jednu ránu za druhou a jen stěží se s nimi vypořádávala. Místo toho, aby se někomu otevřela a ulevila si, raději všechno držela v sobě, skryté před ostatními. Ukázat svou zranitelnost pro ni bylo totiž nepřijatelné. Se vším se chtěla vypořádat sama.

Sama cítila, že svou situaci nezvládá, jenže její hrdost byla silnější. Emoce nechala vyplout na povrch, jen když si byla jistá, že nikdo není na blízku.

Pracovala jako záchranářka. Denně ji pod prsty unikalo spousty životů, které byly navždy ztracené. Samozřejmě, zachránila mnohem víc lidí, než ztratila, ale to si v danou chvíli neuvědomovala. Dělala vše, co mohla a lidé stejně umírali. Buď na místě nehody, v její sanitce, na chodbě cestou na sál, nebo přímo na operačním sále. I když odpovědnost za život přivezeného zraněného jí končila, když ho předala doktorům v nemocnici, v její hlavě za ně pořád byla odpovědná ona. A nejvíc jí ničilo vidět rodiny zemřelých.

Byly dny, kdy nemusela k vážným výjezdům – to bylo jako balzám. Odpočinula si a cítila se lépe. Její největší starostí bylo na příklad dovést starou babičku do nemocnice, protože byla slabá tak, že by se sama nedostala. Někdy dokonce i střídala svého kolegu, Graye, za volantem sanitky. Pak to byl Gray, kdo zachraňoval. To se ale nestávalo často. Neřídila špatně, ale až moc prudce. Pacienti uvnitř záchranky se potřebovali dostat do nemocnice nejen rychle, ale hlavně bezpečně. Pokud to s nimi moc házelo, mohlo jim to způsobit více zranění, než už měli. A tak raději řídil Gray. Říkal jí, že je mu stejně lépe za volantem. Spíš tím chtěl říct, že sám nesnese tu zodpovědnost. On ani ona se pro práci bohužel moc nehodili.

Kapitola 1

V nemocnici Fairy Wings začínal normální den. Sestry rozdávaly snídaně po pokojích, měřily jim teploty a to nejdůležitější – dávaly jim léky a potřebné injekce. Ty sestry, které měly noční službu, se konečně chystaly domů a s radostí přenechaly práci svým kolegyním. Ze služby odcházela i mladá dívka, která se díky svým schopnostem dopracovala velmi brzy na pozici vrchní sestry na oddělení jednotky intenzivní péče. Dokázala pohotově jednat, byla velmi obětavá a milá ke všem pacientům. Často pracovala přesčasy, ale ne z finančních důvodů, prostě se jen ráda starala o nemocné. V nemocnici pracovala bezmála čtyři roky a během této doby se stala miláčkem všech lékařů, sester i záchranářů. Vždy dokázala říct povzbudivé slovo a ukázat úsměv, díky kterému tály ledovce, a nabídnout pomocnou ruku.

Měla zrovna po dvanáctihodinové noční službě a těšila se domů. Potřebovala se nutně vyspat, protože noc byla krušná. Asistovala při dlouhé operaci žaludku, která naštěstí skončila dobře. Vždy ji těšilo, když viděla zachráněného pacienta. Spala pak mnohem lépe.

Do šaten se dostala později, než ostatní sestry, protože měla ještě práci s papírováním. Otevřela svou skříňku a vytáhla oblečení. Svlékla se ze své uniformy a rychle se začala převlékat. Nemocnice Fairy Wings ještě používala jako uniformy nad kolena dlouhé světle modré šaty s emblémem nemocnice. Pokud ale některé ze sester uniforma nevyhovovala, mohla nosit zelené triko a kalhoty, taktéž s emblémem nemocnice.

„Už jdeš domů, Miro? Vezmu tě autem." Zavolala na dívku její kolegyně.

„Hned budu, Eve." Usmála se na ženu, oblékla se, vzala kabelku a odešla ze šatny.

Když vycházela, střetla se ve dveřích s jednou záchranářkou. Ta se spěšně omluvila a pokračovala do místnosti. Mirajane se za ní podívala. Znala jí jen od vidění, jméno si nemohla vybavit. Fairy Wings byla velká nemocnice a nebyl lehký úkol si zapamatovat všechny lékaře, zdravotní sestry a ještě záchranáře. Mirajane nevěděla proč, ale z rudovlasé záchranářky cítila, že potřebuje sama zachránit. Neměla ale čas nad tím moc přemýšlet, protože už jí znovu volala Evergreen.

„Eve?" Seděly už v autě a Evergreen je vezla domů.

„Hmm?"

„Neznáš tu rudovlasou záchranářku, kterou jsme dneska viděly v šatnách?

„Počkej, myslím, že si vzpomenu…Elsa? Ezra? Ne, počkej, je to jinak…"

„Erza?"

„Jo, to je ono! Bylo to takový zvláštní jméno." Jako by Evagreen bylo normální. Myslela si Mirajane, ale raději neřekla nic, když si připomněla, že její jméno také není zrovna běžné.

„Proč se na ní vlastně ptáš? Nemáš moc šanci se s ní potkat, je to saniťák a myslím, že má úplně opačný služby oproti nám." Evagreen dál spokojeně řídila. Těšila se domů za svým manželem, kdo náhodou byl mladší bratr Mirajane.

„Líbí se mi její barva vlasů. Myslíš, že se barví?"

„Barví? Nepoznáš, že to má přirozený?! Má opravdu úžasnou barvu a ta dýlka…" chvíli se odmlčela „nechceš se snad nabarvit na červeno, že ne?" Zhrozila se švagrová.

„Co? Ne, jen se mi líbí. Na barvení jsem moc zbabělá." Nervózně se zasmála. S jejími bílými vlasy by se mohla barvit, jak by chtěla a vždy by dosáhla jakékoliv barvy, kterou by si přála, ale to nebylo její přání. Bílé vlasy měla ona a její dva mladší sourozenci už od malička. Prostě to k nim patřilo.

„Dobře, dobře, jen tě škádlím. Myslím, že jsem tu Erzu viděla párkrát na našem patře." Dodala pak. To Miru zaujalo, Evergreen totiž pracovala na oddělení, kde byli lidé po těžkém zranění nebo v kómatu.

„Víš, za kým tam byla?"

„Máme dost práce už tak, nemysli si, že si pamatuju, kdo za kým chodí." Osočila se brunetka a zamračila na bělovlásku. Po chvíli se ale usmála a dodala. „Promiň, vím za kým chodí, ale prosila mě, abych o tom nikomu neříkala, že prý je to osobní. Jestli ale chceš, řeknu ti to, mně na tom tolik nesejde." Mirajane přemýšlela a nakonec ženě řekla, že jí to říkat nemusí, protože jí to vlastně tolik nezajímá a navíc nechce někomu lézt do soukromí. Ve skutečnosti ji ale velice zajímalo, za kým to chodí a nemohla na to přestat myslet do té doby, než byla doma. Brunetka zastavila u krajnice a počkala až Mira vystoupí. Pak se rozjela domů.

„Pozdravuj ode mě bráchu, dobře?" Zavolala ještě se brunetkou. Ta jen vystrčila ruku z okýnka a zamávala.

Mirajane vstoupila do čtyř patrového cihlového domu a vystoupala do druhého patra. Na chodbě potkala souseda, který se s ní hned dával do řečí. Byl to milý stařík a Mirajane by se s ním ráda dál bavila, kdyby nebyla tolik unavená. Omluvila se a pokračovala dál do svého bytu. Odemkla a vstoupila dovnitř. Hned za dveřmi jí ale čekalo nemilé překvapení. Stál tam totiž nahý růžovovlasý chlapec, který si jen tak tak stihl zakrýt přirození.

„Natsu!" Vykřikla a otočila se, aby náhodou neviděla víc, než by si přála.

„Áá! Miro!" Odběhl do koupelny a zavřel za sebou dveře. Bělovláska si povzdychla. Do předsíně vběhla menší dívka. Slyšela hluk a šla se podívat, co se stalo.

„Miro-nee?"

„Lisanno, prosím, nevadí mi, když tu Natsu přespává, ale ať mi nedává najevo, že spolu spíte, ještě víc, než je nutné." Lisanna, její mladší sestra, se začervenala a poškrábala se na hlavě.

„Promiň, neuvědomila jsem si, že přijdeš."

„Můžeš mu donést nějaké oblečení? Vysprchuji se a půjdu spát." Odložila si konečně kabelku a odešla do obývacího pokoje. Sedla si na pohovku a zaposlouchala se do rozhovoru, který se odehrával mezi milenci.

„Říkala jsem ti, aby ses oblíknul."

„Rád chodím po bytě nahý, když jsme před chvilkou –"

„Pššt! Mira-nee nás slyší!" Mirajane si uvědomovala, jaké štěstí měla. Kdyby jí na chodbě nevyrušil její soused, přišla by do bytu zrovna v momentě, kdy její sestra a její přítel spolu měli sex.

Chvíli se ještě o něčem bavili a nakonec Natsu odešel. Lisanna se posadila vedle sestry a opřela se o ní.

„Vím, že je to trouba, ale mám ho moc ráda."

„Nemusíš mi to vysvětlovat. Je to hodný chlapec. Kdyby nebyl, Elfman by se o něj postaral a díky mně by se už ani nedostal z nemocnice." Přitáhla si setru k sobě a pohladila jí po vlasech.

„Takže se nezlobíš?"

„Nemám sílu ani na to, abych si udělala kafe nebo snídani, myslíš, že mám sílu se zlobit kvůli tomu, že už jsi dospělá?"

„Tu snídani zařídím! Dej si sprchu a já mezitím udělám něco rychlýho." Vyskočila ze sedačky a utekla do kuchyně. „Máš na něco chuť, Miro-nee?"

„Sním cokoliv, pokud to nebude spálené." Smála se. Nečekala na odpověď, rovnou šla do koupelny a svlékla se do naha. Pustila teplou vodu a konečně vlezla pod sprchu.

Lisanna mezitím dělala snídani. Rozhodla, že Mirajane potřebuje něco lehkého, protože půjde hned potom spát, a proto udělala toasty s marmeládou nebo s plátkovým sýrem. Kafe nedělala, sice ho Mirajane chtěla, ale po něm by zase neusnula, a tak se musela spokojit s mlékem, pomerančovým džusem nebo čajem. Mirajane by se spokojila i se sklenicí vody, nezáleželo jí na tom tolik. Proto, když přišla z koupelny, oblečená jen v županu, všechno rychle spořádala a pak se odebrala do ložnice. Zavřela za sebou dveře a oddychla si.

Už stačilo jen si zalézt pod přikrývky, zavřít oči a usnout. Mirajane to rychle provedla, jen ten spánek se nedostavoval. Vzpomněla si na rudovlásku, kterou potkala v šatnách. Něco na ní, Mirajane donutilo, aby se na ní zaměřila. Ta svěšená ramena, ten zklamaný pohled. Vypadala jako opuštěné štěně, které potřebovalo pohladit a obejmout. Myslela na to, jestli se s ní má šanci potkat. Záchranáři se v budově nemocnice moc nepohybují. Jen na začátku a na konci služby, o pauze (a to ne vždycky) a když přiváželi zraněné. Když se nad tím Mirajane pořádně zamyslela, potkávala se s rudovláskou i několikrát denně, ale většinou to bylo tak hektické, že dívka sotva stačila říct pacientův stav, předaly si ho mezi sebou, a pak se vydaly opačným směrem. Rudovláska zpátky do sanitky, Mirajane na sál.

Co se tedy střetávání týkalo, bylo více než časté. Jenže si nikdy nemohly popovídat. Chtěla nad rudovláskou ještě chvíli přemýšlet, ale únava jí přemohla. Usnula.

* * *

První kapitola je tedy tady. Budu se snažit přidávat co nejčastěji. Už mám pár kapitol napsaných dopředu, tak to snad půjde rychleji :)


	2. Chapter 2

A je tu druhá kapitola, milí přátelé! Přidala bych ji už dříve, ale byla jsem v zahraničí a tak nějak jsem zapomněla, že sebou nemám notebook :D

* * *

Erza Scarlet se ploužila chodbou do šaten. Měla ještě dobrých dvacet minut, než jí začala služba, a tak nikam nepospíchala. Ve sportovní tašce si nesla vypranou uniformu záchranáře. Normálně nosili jen světle modré košile a černé kalhoty, ale už začínalo být chladno, proto si raději přinesla i černou bundu s velkou Hvězdou života na zádech a s menšími na obou rukávech. Erza si jí dříve ráda oblékala, protože měla svou práci ráda, ale po čase se toho stala jen nutnost. Když se převlékla, vydala se směrek k podzemním garážím, kde parkovaly všechny vozy záchranné služby, které zrovna nebyly v terénu. V garáži byl cítit motorový olej a benzín a vzduch se ani nehnul. Erze to ani příliš nevadilo, spíš to ignorovala.

Čekala před sanitkou 201 na svého kolegu. Černovlasý muž pomalu přicházel od výtahu a telefonoval a Erze bylo jasné s kým. Snažil se zavěsit, ale jeho neodbytná přítelkyně ho nenechala.

„Začíná mi šichta, musím jít."

„Ne, počkej, ty víš, že Erza je jen moje kolegyně."

„C-co? Nevím, jestli má přítele."

„Nebudu se jí ptát, musím, ahoj!" Konečně se mu to povedlo. Vypnul si tóny na telefonu a uklidil si ho do vnitřní kapsy jeho bundy. „Promiň, Erzo, byl bych tu dřív, ale Juvia měla jednu ze svých chvil." Drbal se na hlavě, doufajíc, že ho rudovláska ušetří přednášky.

„Ať se to neopakuje, Grayi, máme práci." Nastoupili do vozu a zapnuli vysílačku. Slyšeli hlášení, ale zatím nebyli vyzváni k výjezdu. Všechny případy si vzaly vozy, které už byly v terénu. Takhle to bylo ještě pár hodin – nenašly se žádné vážné případy a celkově jich bylo velmi málo. Někdy se to tak stalo. Takových dnů bylo ale po čertu málo. Gray a Erza by ani nemusely celou dobu sedět ve voze a být raději v místnosti pro záchranáře, kde když by byli potřební k výjezdu, byli by vyzváni vysílačkou. Oba dva ale preferovali, když trávili svou službu ve své sanitce. Měli tam klid a byli okamžitě připraveni k výjezdu, když dostali případ.

„Dneska je docela klídek." Muž si dal ruce za hlavu a na chvíli zavřel oči.

„Ujde to." Rudovláska si nebyla tak jistá. Z vysílačky se kdykoliv mohlo ozvat jejich číslo.

„Mimochodem, asi se s Juvií brzy rozejdu." Řekl jako by nic.

„Vážně? Myslela jsem, že máš rád svůj život. Jestli se s ní rozejdeš, tak zabije nejdřív tebe a pak i sebe." Grayova přítelkyně jím byla posedlá. Kdokoliv se k němu někdo přiblížil, ať už žena, či muž, všechny je brala jako rivaly v lásce. Nedovolovala Grayovi chodit ven s kolegy, přáteli nebo s jeho sourozenci. Byla dokonalý příklad obsesivní přítelkyně. Gray Fullbuster se s ní chtěl už několikrát rozejít, ale ona mu vyhrožovala, že si ublíží. Erza mu radila, ať s ní zajde k psychologovi, že jej akorát vydírá, ale to on nedokázal. Prohlášení typu: „rozejdu se s ní" udělal už tolikrát, že mu Erza nevěnovala příliš velkou pozornost.

„Slyšelas to. Je to k nevydržení. Navíc začala s tím, že chce děti! Jsem moc mladej na děti, k čertu!" Erza si představila černovlasého muže v roli otce a skoro se rozesmála. Nebyl na to připraven, to bylo jisté. Navíc, Juvia jako matka také nebyla zrovna nejšťastnější volba.

„Než se s ní rozejdeš, dej pozor, aby neotěhotněla. Může vysadit prášky, propíchnout kondom, cokoli." Bylo nezvyklé slyšet rudovlásku mluvit o věcech jako kondom. Gray málem nevěřil svým uším. Začervenal se.

„Ty, Erzo, máš ty vůbec přít –" „Vůz 201, opakuji vůz 2-0-1, hlašte se." Erza vzala vysílačku a ohlásila se jménem a číslem vozidla.

„Výjezd na střední školu sv. Marka. Studentka špatně dopadla při tělocviku. Učitel s ní raději nehýbal, může mít něco s páteří. Rozumíte?"

„Rozumíme. Jedeme." Odpověděla do vysílačky Erza. Gray nastartoval a vyjel z podzemní garáže. Až na silnici zapnul sirénu. Do GPS zadal adresu školy a vydal se po nejkratší cestě.

„To budou pohmožděný obratle." Tipoval černovlasý muž.

„Nejspíš." Nebylo moc jiných možností. Už se jim několikrát stalo, že jeli do školy kvůli tělesné výchově. Většinou si děti ublížily při gymnastice.

Dorazili před školu. Na parkovišti na ně čekala studentka oblečená v teplákové soupravě. Šla před nimi a vedla je do tělocvičny. Záchranáři se jí ptali na stav dívky. Zdála se rozrušená, nedokázala jim pořádně nic sdělit. Na chodbách téměř nikoho nepotkali, protože byla zrovna vyučovací hodina. Škola nebyla veliká, a tak dostat se do tělocvičny jim nezabralo mnoho času.

Uprostřed tělocvičny stál hlouček studentek. Hned jak záchranáři přišli, všechny ustoupily a nechaly je projít. Na zemi ležela dívka s fialovými vlasy. Vedle sebe měla položené brýle. U ní seděl tělocvikář oblečený ve sportovním oblečení s proužky a se stopkami na krku. Oběma záchranářům připadal až neuvěřitelně stereotypní, že by se tomu nejspíš společně zasmáli, kdyby zrovna neměli na starosti zdraví mladé dívky.

„Co se stalo?" Ptal se Gray jako první. V tělocvičně totiž nebylo nic, o co by se dívka mohla zranit. Tělocvikář vzhlédnul od dívky. Zadíval se na Graye a potom začal vysvětlovat.

„Skákali jsme přes švédskou bednu. Laki si zaškobrtla nohu, spadla po hlavě na zem. Bedna se převrátila a spadla na ní. U-už jsme to uklidili." Studentky, které stály okolo, se vybavovaly. Tělocvikář je okřiknul a vyzval je, aby se rozešly do šaten a nepřekážely. Takový přístup připadal Erze až moc drsný a chtěla mu něco říct, ale spolkla svoje slova. Učitel byl rozrušený a navíc by neměla ničit jeho autoritu. Raději se sklonila k dívce, aby se dozvěděla, jak na to vlastně je.

„Jak se jmenuješ, zlato?" Fialovlasá dívka se třásla a Erza nevěděla, zda je to bolestí či strachem, a tak tak jí chtěla nejdřív uklidnit.

„Laki." Řekla prostě.

„Já jsem Erza a támhleten fešák je Gray. Podíváme se na tebe, dobře? Kdyby ti něco bylo nepříjemné, hned nám to řekni." Laki jen pokývla. Ještě se stihla podívat na Gray a začervenala se. Připadal jí velice přitažlivý, a když takhle ležela na zemi a zraněná, přišla si ještě víc trapně, než předtím.

„Kde to bolí, broučku?" Pod okem se jí modral monokl, který si přivodila při pádu. Měla slzy v očích a ze všech sil se je snažila zadržet, ale sem tam jí nějaká ukápla. Erza jí je jemně setřela a pohladila jí po vlasech.

„Hlava, krk a celá záda." Chtěla se dotknout modřiny pod okem, ale Erza jí ruku zastavila a položila podél těla.

„Nehýbej se. Musíme se na tebe nejdřív podívat, můžeš mít něco s obratli." Gray mezitím rozbalil přenosná nosítka a položil je vedle dívky. Erza vytáhla fixační límec, který opatrně ho nasadila dívce a snažila se jí přivodit, co nejméně bolesti.

„Nepotřebuji do nemocnice, opravdu, bude to dobré." Neříkala to záchranářům, ale spíš sama sobě. Byla v bolestech a nejraději by, kdyby mohla sama odejít domů a vyspat se. Cesta do nemocnice a následné vyšetření ji nepřipadalo jako nejlepší strávení pátečního odpoledne.

„Bude to dobré, ale ošklivě si spadla, musíme tě odvést." To už Laki začala plakat. Erza dokončila fixaci jejího krku a zvedla se od ní. Kývla na Graye a ten se obrátil zpátky k tělocvikáři.

„Pomůžete nám ji přendat na nosítka. Musíte být velmi opatrný, rozumíte?"

„J-jistě." Rudovláska si stoupla za Laki. Gray jí složil ruce na tělo a vložil jí opatrně ruce pod záda. Tělocvikář byl u jejích nohou. Na rozpočítání všichni dívku jemně zvedli a položili na nosítka. Gray i Erza jí k nosítkům připoutali.

„Už jste volali rodičům? Je nezletilá, potřebujeme je kontaktovat."

„Volali, jsou na cestě."

„Ať pak přijedou do nemocnice." Gray zvedl nosítka. Erza přidržovala Laki. Šli pomalu chodbou zpátky k jejich ambulanci. Zrovna začalo zvonit na přestávku. Učitel tělocviku je vedl cestou, kde bylo minimum studentů.

Naložili dívku do sanitky. Erza byla s ní vzadu a starala se o to, aby se dívka uklidnila.

„Nemám ráda tělocvik." Řekla Laki, přitom jí ukápla slza.

„Zbytečně moc nemluv, ano broučku?" Záchranářka se na ní usmála a chytla jí za ruku. Dívka přikývla. „Mě tělocvik bavil, ale nešla mi španělština. Bojovala jsem s ní celou střední." Erza se zamyslela nad svými středoškolskými roky. Byla ráda, že už nemusela dělat domácí úkoly, ale v porovnání s její současnými starostmi, byla škola opravdu ráj.

Sanitka se rozjela. Gray podal hlášení vysílačkou o stavu dívky a jejich pozici. Jel opatrně a zbytečně nespěchal. Fialovlasá dívka zavřela oči. Chtěla nemyslet na to, co se s ní dělo.

Dorazili do nemocnice o hodinu později. Nejeli se sirénou, a tak se kvůli dopravě zdrželi. Velice jemně vytáhli Laki z vozidla a vezli ji směrem k budově nemocnice na příjem. Erza Laki stále držela za ruku a příležitostně jí pohladila. Laki za to byla vděčná. Zaměřovala se jen na rudovlásku a na nic jiného.

Za automaticky otevíranými dveřmi na ně už čekali zdravotní sestry. Zeptali se na základní informace o stavu dívky a rychle si jí převzali. Laki se naposledy podívala na záchranářku. Ta se na ní usmála a přikývla. Chtěla tím říct, že vše bude dobré.

Jak šli chodbou sestry s dívkou, připojila se k nim lékařka a začala se Laki ptát na stejné otázky, na které se předtím ptali Gray a Erza.

„Tak, tady jsme skončili." Otočil se černovlasý muž a vrátil se do sanitky. Erza ho následovala, jen když odcházela, na chvilku si všimla bělovlasé zdravotní sestry, která se dívala přímo na ni. Nevěnovala tomu pozornost a pokračovala dál. Když ale vyšla z budovy, přistihla se, jak se otočila a znovu se zadívala na bělovlásku. Zmátlo jí to, ale neměla možnost se tím dlouho zabývat, Gray na ni už totiž volal, že mají další výjezd. Spěšně nastoupila a ptala se kolegy na podrobnosti. Odjel z parkoviště nemocnice a pak jen prostě řekl: „autonehoda."


	3. Chapter 3

Potom co se Mirajane probudila, dala si oběd. Lisanna mohla být sice ještě na střední, ale vařila jako profík. Pro sestru uvařila výbornou zeleninovou polévku, masovou směs s rýží a ještě pudingový dezert. Ve vaření se střídaly. Dohodou byla, že když měla starší sestra noční, vaření zůstalo na Lisanně. Někdy dokonce chodila Lisanna vařit i pro jejich staršího bratra, když zrovna jeho manželka nebyla doma. Nevadilo ji to, jelikož vaření měla ráda a naštěstí, všichni měli rádi její vaření. Natsu ho ocenil nejvíce. Jako fotbalista spotřeboval spoustu energie, proto byl pořád hladový a kdykoliv mohl, ládoval se čímkoliv, co měl zrovna po ruce.

Mirajane musela vstát velmi brzy potom, co šla spát. Měla se ještě vrátit do nemocnice a zastoupit nemocnou kolegyni. Mohla se jít domů vyspat, protože přílišná únava by mohla vést k selhání a to si nikdo nemohl dovolit. Mělo to být jen na pár hodin, ale i tak to byla velká oběť. Bělovláska spala sotva čtyři hodiny.

Lisanna nebyla doma. Podle toho, co si Mira pamatovala, byla někde s partou kamarádů. V tomhle měly také jasno. Lisanna mohla chodit, kam chtěla, pokud o tom dala předem vědět. A navíc, Mirajane znala všechny, se kterými se její sestra scházela a nebyl mezi nimi nikdo, kdo by se jí nelíbil.

Odešla pomalu do práce. Nejrychlejší a nejspolehlivější spoj bylo metro. Díky němu byla schopná se z bytu do nemocnice dostat za třicet pět minut. Hned jak vyšla z budovy, nasadila si sluchátka. Neměla ráda poslouchání rozhovorů ostatních a hudba ji navíc uklidňovala. Pustila si pomalé romantické písničky a vydala se k nejbližší stanici metra.

Když čekala na vlak, vytáhla si z kabelky malou knížku, kterou četla vždy, když jela do nebo z práce. Než přijel vlak, našla si stránku, kde naposledy skončila a začala letmo číst. Na nástupišti se začal tvořit hlouček lidí, čímž Miře bylo jasné, že vlak je na blízku. Mezi stránky knihy vložila prst a letmo ji zavřela. Hned co přijel vlak, se protlačila dovnitř a dokonce si našla místo k sezení. Ze vzyku si dala kabelku na klín a pěvně ji chytla, pak znovu otevřela knihu a dala se do čtení. Měla v nasazené jen jedno sluchátko, aby slyšela její zastávku a hlavně, aby měla alespoň malé povědomí o jejím okolí. Žila ve velkém městě už dlouho a takovéto drobnosti, jako přidržování kabelky, všímání si okolí, nošení pepřového spreje a paralyzéru a třeba chození bezpečnějšími byť delšími trasami, se pro ní staly přirozeností.

Do jejího výstupu zbývalo jen pár zastávek. Bělovláska odložila knihu a rozhlédla se. Naproti ní seděl mladý pár milenců. Velmi očividně se dávali najevo náklonnost, až z toho starší žena, která seděla vedle Miry, protáčela očima. Mladík totiž dívce sahal na hruď a ona mu na oplátku sahala do rozkroku. Zároveň se ještě vášnivě líbali a vydávali u toho mlaskavé zvuky. Mira byla ráda, že si toho všimla až takhle pozdě, jinak by měla podívanou na celou cestu. Žena se k Miře naklonila a nahlas řekla: „No tohle! Ať si to dělají doma, prasáci! Já tohle už vidět nepotřebuji!" Pár se od sebe na chvíli odtrhl, ale jen se nahlas zasmáli, mladík pronesl něco na jejich obranu, a pak se zase vrátil k líbání a osahávání své přítelkyně. Stará paní si zase začala stěžovat a Mira se jen koukala, jak rychle se může ztratit. Celá situace ji totiž připadala k smíchu a musela se hodně přemáhat, aby ji nezačaly cukat koutky. Naštěstí pro ní byla už v její cílové stanici a mohla utéct.

XxX

„Miro? Hned pak přijď za mnou, rozumíš?!" Volala na ni jedna lékařka. Sotva přišla do nemocnice, hned po ní byla sháňka. To tady původně ani nemám být, napadlo ji. Opravdu to tak bylo, měla mít volno a přitom to vypadalo, jako kdyby tam měla být pořád.

Rychle vklouzla do šaten a ještě rychleji se převlékla. Vypadalo to, že práce bude mít nad hlavu. Než odešla z místnosti, všimla si jedné ze skříněk. Na jmenovce bylo napsáno malým písmem _Scarlet_. Nevěděla, komu skříňka a jméno patřilo, ale jisté tušení měla. Znovu si vybavila rudovlásku. Podle všeho teď pracovala, a jestli měla Mirajane končit jako následující parta, byla velká šance, že se s ní potká. Vypustila tu myšlenku rychle z hlavy a vydala se vstříc její práci. Musela být plně soustředěna, protože jakákoliv chyba mohla stát život.

Vydala se za doktorkou, která ji prve volala. Starší žena, doktorka Porlyusica, jí netrpělivě očekávala. „Miro! Kde si tak dlouho?" Nebyla to otázka, jen konstatování.

„Co jste potřebovala, paní doktorko?" Mirajane si zachovala svůj milý úsměv, i když věděla, že u ženy, jako Porlyusica, to bylo jen plýtvání energií. Doktorka totiž byla silný introvert a i přes její skvělé výsledky nebyla zrovna vyhledávanou lékařkou. Miru si „oblíbila". Jako jedinou ze sester – dovolovala jí starat se o její pacienty a papírování a při operaci chtěla na sále hlavně ji. Bělovlásce to lichotilo, ale zároveň jí touto pozorností lékařka přidělávala spoustu starostí a práce. Doktorka nesnesla zaučující se mediky na sále a s ostatními sestrami se po většinu času také neshodla. V Mirajane měla plnou důvěru a byla to ona, kdo se postaral o její rychlý kariérní postup. Porlyusica jí neviděla jen jako zdravotní sestru, spíš jako její osobní pomocnici.

„Budeme operovat, připrav se."

„Za jak dlouho?"

„Před hodinou."

„Ou…stalo se něco?" Operace se nedaly jen tak přeložit, pokud pro to nebyl závažný důvod. A výraz na tváři ženy říkal, že důvod byl více než vážný.

„Čekáme na srdce. Jestli nedorazí do další hodiny, tak to ten chudák nepřežije." Transplantace byly velmi choulostivé, a jestli na orgán čekal někdo, kdo ho nutně potřeboval, každá minuta byla klíčová.

„Mám se tedy připravit?" Jestli nebylo srdce, nebyla operace. Mira proto nechápala, k čemu ji zatím žena potřebuje.

„Musíme začít a doufat, že srdce dorazí během operace. Když to neuděláme, tak nám kiksne."

„To je ale riskantní!"

Žena se na chvíli zamyslela a až pak klidně odpověděla: „Zemře tak jako tak. Takhle má docela slušnou naději, tak se připrav a na nic se už neptej. Sál číslo 2, chápeš?"

„Chápu." Bělovláska to vzdala. Rozhodnutí lékaře bylo konečné. A ona byla jen zdravotnice. Znala rizika operací, jejich průběh, ale sama by nikdy nedokázala nic jako určit nějakou konečnou diagnózu nebo snad provést operaci. Doktorka Porlyusica na ní často naléhala, aby začala studovat medicínu, ale Mira to vždy odmítla se slovy, že by to na ní bylo moc náročné, a že má ráda svou současnou práci, což byla pravda. Co se ale doktorka nemohla dozvědět byl fakt, že se bělovláska doma jako samouk učila tomu, čemu se učí medici na lékařských školách. Měla spoustu knih a skript od bývalých studentů medicíny. Byl to její koníček a zároveň i způsob, jak trénovat mozek. Navíc, kdykoliv se jí stalo, že některý z lékařů mluvil o nemoci či zákroku a ona nevěděla o čem je řeč, byla nervózní. Pro ni to znamenalo ponížení, nevědět něco z oboru, ve kterém sama pracovala.

Myšlenka, že by šla na studovat medicínu nebyla špatná, ale na to byla až moc zbabělá. Doteď se totiž učila sama a nikdy nemusela skládat žádné zkoušky, proto nevěděla, jak na tom se znalostmi vlastně je. Bála se, že kdyby se přeci jen dostala na lékařskou školu, její znalosti by se staly podprůměrné mezi ostatními studenty.

Opustila kancelář lékařky a vyšla na chodbu, kde si v automatu na studené nápoje si koupila vodu. Na sále nebyla možnost se jakkoli občerstvit, a tak měla poslední šanci se napít. Všimla si, že její kolegyně, zdravotní sestry, postávají u vchodu. Asi čekají na záchranku, napadlo ji. Než však stačila svou pozornost přenést na něco jiného, do nemocnice vstoupil pár záchranářů s dívkou na lehátku.

Mirajane by lhala, kdyby řekla, že si nepřála, aby jeden ze záchranářů byla jistá rudovláska. Když jí totiž viděla, jak stojí u dívky a konejší ji, poznala úplně jinou ženu, než předtím. Viděla jí v očích starost a zapálení pro práci. Ráno nic takového neviděla. Naopak, předtím viděla jen zoufalství.

Pocítila jakési zalechtání v žaludku, když tak pozorovala rusovlásku. Pořádně si ji prohlédla. Snažila se odhadnout délku jejích vlasů, ale nebylo to jednoduché. Rudé kadeře měla totiž svázané do ohonu. Mohla je mít dlouhé tak nad zadek, vydedukovala nakonec bělovláska. Dále si všímala jejího těla. Dlouhé nohy, širší boky, útlý pas a vyvinutá hruď a širší ramena – jedním slovem, ideál mužů. Měla typ těla „přesýpací hodiny" a bělovláska, ne každá žena by jí mohla závidět. Uměla to prostě nosit.

Než si toho stačila všimnout, rudovláska se podívala jejím směrem. Na malý okamžik se jejich pohledy setkaly a během té chvíle, se Mirajane zamilovala. Byl to opravdu jen okamžik. Rudovláska zmizela ven, ale ještě předtím, než nasedla do její sanitky, znovu pohlédla na Miru.

„Páni." Dokázala jediné říct. Srdce jí splašeně tlouklo a nechtělo se zpomalit. Opravdu se zamilovala? Vždyť ji vůbec neznala. Nemluvila s ní, ani si jí pořádně neprohlédla, tak jak si mohla být tak jistá? Byla a to byl ten problém. „Strauss! Kde zase vězíš?!" Byla vytržena ze svých úvah. Musela se znovu začít soustředit. „Máme srdce." Dokončila svůj proslov lékařka.

„Jaké srdce?" Mirajane se pořád nedokázala vzpamatovat. Na okamžik myslela, že žena mluví o jejím srdci, které najednou někomu patřilo.

„Jaké asi? Sakra, Miro, potřebuju tě! Vzpamatuj se, jdeme operovat!" Zamračila se na nebohou dívku a šla chodbou dále do nemocnice. Mira se za ní rozběhla. Omluvila se za svou nepozornost. Porlyusica se pořád mračila, ale Mirajane se musela sama pro sebe usmívat.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N./ White Night Dragon mě přivedl na myšlenku, že v příběhu není specifikované místo, kde se děj odehrává. Fairy Tail je z imaginárního světa, asi tak jako třeba One Piece, Naruto nebo Avatar. Nedá se tak určit, k jaké zemi se nejvíce blíží. Podle hudby, kterou složil geniální Yasuharu Takanashi, můžeme předpokládat, že vycházel z irské či keltské hudby. Podle jmen se nedá určit nic - jsou skandinávská (Erza/Elsa, Loki,Elfman), anglická (Lucy, Gray, Wendy), japonská (Natsu, Kagura), francouzská (Eclair) a tak dále. Čisté Spojené království to tedy ale určitě nebude. Země, kde se nejvíc střetává veškerá kultura světa je USA. Tam bych mohla prakticky děj dát prakticky kamkoliv a bylo by to v klidu. Rozhodla jsem se pro město podobné Chicagu, protože je to město, kde žije velké procento Irů. Tak, už nebudu déle zdržovat, tohle jsem tedy chtěla upřesnit a teď, pokud jste se dostali se čtením až sem, si užijte novou kapitolu! :)

* * *

Autonehoda byla velmi ošklivá. Záchranáři vlastně ani nebyli potřeba, protože nikdo nepřežil. Přesto se museli Gray, Erza a další přítomní záchranáři snažit oživovat již zemřelé nešťastníky. Byl to hrozný pohled. Celkem bylo šest mrtvých – mezi nimi dvě děti a jedna stará žena. Erza prováděla masáž srdce u jedné z obětí. Všem bylo jasné, že je konec, ale byl to protokol. Saniťáci museli ošetřit každého a teprve až po konstataci smrti lékařem, mohli své snažení ukončit. Lékař byl naštěstí přítomný, a tak Erzu nenechal trápit dlouho. Rudovláska byla celá od krve. Ani se nepodívala na obličej mrtvého, bála se, že by si ho pak pamatovala. Oddechla si – prováděla masáž několik minut, což byl dobrý výkon. Ruce jí pálily z námahy. Nebyla žádný slaboch, ale masáž se nedala dělat dlouho. Musí se stlačit hrudník a tím i srdce, což se na první pohled může zdát jednoduché, jenže opak je pravdou. Hrudní kost a žebra jsou sice pružné, ale pořád to jsou z části kosti a ty musí pevně držet. Kdyby to bylo dítě, vše by šlo lehce, jenže Erza masírovala obtloustlého muže. Při stlačování hrudníku si musí zároveň dávat pozor, aby nepřitlačila moc a nezlomila kosti a chrupavky.

„Tady jsme skončili." Pronesl černovlasý muž. A měl pravdu. Na místě nehody už nebyli potřební. Jediné, co museli udělat, bylo naložit jedno z těl a dovést ho do márnice. Normálně to dělali pohřební služby, ale místo nehody bylo nepřístupné dalším vozům, a proto museli těla odvézt záchranáři. Všichni na tam dohromady strávili několik hodin.

Na cestě zpátky do nemocnice panovala pochmurná nálada.

„Na tohle si nikdy nezvyknu, ty jo?" Ptal se černovlasý muž. Erza přemýšlela a neodpověděla hned. Nakonec však řekla: „Když si na to zvykneš, měl bys skončit." Gray jen přikývl. Dávalo mu to smysl.

K márnici vedla speciální cesta. Byla v budově, která byla oddělená od nemocnice. To proto, aby moc neděsila pacienty. Gray zajel do podzemní garáže, kde už čekali další vozy. Spolu s Erzou vytáhli tělo zabalené do černého koženého vaku. Vezli ho na nosítkách až do studené místnosti, kde čpěl pach hnijícího masa. Erza ten pach nenáviděla. Vždy se jí zvedal žaludek a divila se, že se z něj ještě nikdy nepozvracela. Gray na tom byl podobně. Barva jeho pleti se změnila ze zdravě pleťové na křídově bílou.

Spěšně předali tělo patologovi a odešli. I když už nebyli v místnosti s mrtvolami, pořád na sobě cítili tu nasládlou vůni hniloby.

„Jsem celá od krve, zajedeme se osprchovat a převlíknout."

„Souhlasím. Hele, za chvíli stejně končíme, tak to dáme vědět dispečinku a zalomíme to."

„Jestli budou souhlasit, tak klidně." Do konce služby jim zbývalo čtyřicet minut, a pokud by nenastala nějaká krizová situace, nemělo by vadit, pokud by se už nevrátili. Gray sdělil jejich přání přes vysílačku a bylo jim vyhověno. Směli skončit dřív.

Gray je odvezl do garáže u nemocnice a oba se vydali do budovy.

„Počkej." Zvolal najednou muž. „Zapni si alespoň tu bundu, ať někoho nevystrašíš." Rudovláska málem zapomněla, že mohli kdykoliv někoho potkat. Její košile byla nasáklá krví. Ten pohled by nebyl příjemný nikomu. Rychle udělala to, co jí kolega poradil, a vstoupila do nemocnice.

„Nevím, na co jsem myslela. Prostě mi to nedošlo."

„Jo, tomu rozumím. No, hlavně, že jsem si toho všimnul."

„Dobrá práce." Řekla s trochou ironie. Gray totiž nikdy nevynechal příležitosti se pochválit. Zastavili se u dveří do pánských šaten. Gray zvedl ruku a symbolicky zamával, přitom ještě pokývl na pozdrav. Erza se s ním také rozloučila a dál pokračovala k dámským šatnám.

Z kapsy si vyndala klíček od skříňky a nepřítomně ho mnula mezi prsty. Když vešla do místnosti, nikdo tam nebyl. To brala rudovláska jako dobrou zprávu. Nerada totiž byla s ostatními ženami v jedné místnosti nebo dokonce ve sprše. Nechtěla nic nechávat náhodě, a tak se rychle vysvlékla z krví nasáklého oblečení. Usoudila, že její domácí pračka by nebyla schopná vyprat všechnu krev, a proto uniformu hodila do velkého koše na prádlo. Nemocnice prala denně spoustu oblečení a prádla, a tak jediné, s čím si mohla Erza lámat hlavu, byla doba návratu její uniformy. Nebyla si totiž jistá, jestli se jí v pořádku vrátí. Ne, že by na tom tolik záleželo. Uniformy měla doma ještě dvě a při nejhorším by si mohla zažádat o novou. O osud zakrváceného kusu oblečení se přestala starat, jakmile ho vhodila do koše.

Ze skříňky si vzala ručník, sprchový gel, desinfekci a šampon a vydala se do sprch. Krev jí prosákla až na její vlastní kůži, a proto ani nečekala, až se jí voda ohřeje – rovnou si stoupla pod studenou sprchu a začala se mýt. Teprve až po pár minutách se voda ohřála. Vydrhla se pořádně desinfekcí a až pak teprve sprchovým gelem.

Cítila se mnohem lépe, když už nebyla špinavá. Stejně však bylo něco, co jí nedalo klidu. Položila si ruku na hruď a chvíli ji tam nechala. Připadalo ji, jako by její srdce bilo…dutě, prázdně? Neuměla si to vysvětlit, ale i když ji srdce tlouklo, nepřipadala si, být naživu. Zavrtěla nad tím hlavou a pokračovala v mytí. Nechala na sebe stékat teplou vodu ještě několik minut. Myslela na dívku, kterou dovezli ráno do nemocnice. Laki, vzpomněla si Erza. Milá dívka, napadlo ji. Tělesná výchova nebyl její oblíbený předmět, tak když už nic jiného, zranění jí od předmětu vysvobodí přinejhorším na půl roku.

Uvědomila si, že ve sprše byla už moc dlouho. Vypnula přísun vody a oddychla si. Místnost byla plná páry, že nebylo vidět dále, než na metr. Erza téměř poslepu sáhla pro její ručník a vytřela si vodu z očí. Když konečně mohla vidět, pokračovala ve vysoušení. Nakonec si ručník obvázala kolem těla a vyšla ze sprch. V šatnách bylo oproti sprchám chladno, a tak se rudovlásce udělala husí kůže. I podlaha byla nepříjemně studená. Proto se chtěla obléknout co nejrychleji.

Oblékla se nejprve kalhotky – pochopitelně. Následovala podprsenka, jenže než si ji stačila pořádně nasadit, do šaten někdo vstoupil. Erza sebou nepatrně škubla, když slyšela bouchnutí dveří. Nemyslela si, že by to mohl být nějaký muž, jí prostě vadil kdokoliv, kdo by ji mohl vidět nahou. Ve spěchu si nestačila zapnout podprsenku, a když se neznámá žena vynořila, Erza byla pořád v podstatě obnažená.

Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Mirajane. To však rudovláska nevěděla. Stála k ní zády a ze všech sil se snažila kus oděvu konečně zapnout. Mirajane dělala, jako by se nic nestalo – byla to přeci ženská šatna, převlékání bylo úplně normální. Jenže, i když Mira viděla bezpočet žen už předtím, jen pohled na nahá záda a dlouhé nohy Erzi Scarlet ji naprosto vykolejil. Tváře se jí zbarvily do červena a dlaně se jí zpotily. Automaticky pozdravila a Erza jí odpověděla. Nakonec se jí podařilo nad podprsenkou vyhrát. Otočila se a spatřila bělovlásku, která se na ní dívala.

Mira chtěla říct něco, aby prolomila ledy, ale nenapadalo ji nic inteligentního.

„Potřebujete něco?" Řekla nakonec Erza, protože Mira stála téměř nehnutě.

„Eh, ne nic, promiňte, že jsem zírala."

„V pořádku." Vrátila se ke svému oblékání a rozhodla se, že dívku nechá na pokoji. Raději by to měla, co nejdřív za sebou. Nevěděla, zda to byla pravda, ale pořád na sobě cítila pohled bělovlásky. Nebylo jí to úplně nepříjemné, jak zprvu myslela, ale spíš byla nervózní.

Mirajane jí opravdu nadále pozorovala, protože od ní nemohla odrhnout oči. Sama se sice převlékala, ale vždy jedním očkem koukla na Erzu. Měla nejlepší příležitost si s ní promluvit, jenže nevěděla jak začít.

Erza už byla oblečená a chtěla odejít, když v tom jí Mira chytla za ruku.

„E-ano?" rudovláska se zastavila a otočila za Mirou. Té bušilo srdce jako o život. Jednala reflexivně, pořád nevěděla co říct. Aby nevypadala jako úplný hlupák, pokusila se o úsměv a konečně řekla: „Promiňte, vy teď končíte, správně? Nevadilo by vám zajít na kafe?" Nechápala, jak to celé mohla říct a ani jednou se nepřeřeknout. Erza byla z otázky překvapená, ale nakonec se vzpamatovala.

„Omlouvám se, dnes nemohu, možná jindy?" A bylo to. Mira jí hned řekla, že je to v pořádku, že se mohou domluvit na jiný den. Erza přikývla. Bělovláska jí pustila ruku, aby mohla odejít. Nevzaly si na sebe ani telefonní číslo a nedomluvily se na jiném datu. Mirajane si sedla na lavičku, která byla mezi skříňkami a chytla se za spánky.

„Existuje větší blb, než já?" Bylo jí trapně, i když nemuselo být. Říkala si, že neudělala nic špatného, prostě jen pozvala kolegyni na kávu. „Ano, kolegyni, která ani nezná tvé jméno, nikdy si s ní nemluvila, a pak jí prostě chytneš za ruku a tohle na ní vychrstneš. Skvělý!"

„Jsem Erza. Erza Scarlet." Mira se zděšením vzhlédla a uviděla onu kolegyni. Co tu dělá! Křičela na sebe. Když rudovláska viděla výraz Miry, pokračovala: „Z-zapomněla jsem si klíče od auta, nechtěla jsem vás poslouchat." Poškrábala se na temeni. Ani si neuvědomila, že Mira říkala, že rudovláska nezná její jméno a ne naopak, ale na tom už nezáleželo.

„Um…já jsem Mirajane," vzpamatovala se a pokračovala, „klidně mi říkejte Miro, všichni to tak dělají."

„A vám se to líbí? Když vám tak říkají?" Bělovláska se zamyslela, ve skutečnosti jí tak říkalo většina jejích známých, tak nikdy neuvažovala nad tím, jestli jí to vadí. Nakonec usoudila, že má raději, když jí oslovují jejím celým jménem.

„Mám radši své celé jméno, ale nevadí mi, když mě tak oslovují." Podívala se do země. Cítila, jak jí rudly tváře. Bylo jí pořád trapně, kvůli tomu, že jí Erza slyšela.

Rudovláska přešla znovu ke své skříňce a vytáhla z nich klíče od auta. Nasadila si je kroužkem na ukazováček a sevřela je v pěsti. „Budu vám tedy říkat Mirajane." Konstatovala. „Promiňte, že jsem vás tak odbyla, překvapila jste mě." Bělovláska nevěřila vlastním uším. „Myslím, že večer bych mohla mít čas. Vyhovovalo by to?" Chvíli na ni koukala jen s otevřenou pusou, než dokázala odpovědět. Kladně samozřejmě. Rudovláska prohledávala své kapsy. „Myslím, že jsem ještě jednu měla…a tady je!" Vytáhla bílou, z obou stran potištěnou vizitku. Mira si jí vzala a prohlédla. Na jedné straně bylo jméno rudovlásky, její telefonní číslo a e-mail. Na druhé straně byl citát. Mira se přistihla, že ho přečetla nahlas. „Člověk není poražen, je-li sražen k zemi. Poražený bude, jen když na té zemi zůstane." Zamyslela se nad tím výrokem.

„Už ani nevím, kde jsem to četla. Snažím se podle toho řídit, ale ne vždy se dokážu ze země zvednout."

„Je to krásný citát. Každý by se jím měl řídit." Erza přikývla a Mira opět viděla ten pohled, který měla rudovláska ráno.

„Zavolejte mi, kdy a kde vás mám vyzvednout."

„Dobře." Erza se otočila k odchodu, ale ještě předtím se na Miru podívala a usmála se.

„Tak zatím." Řekla jen a zmizela.

Mirajane pořád nedokázala pochopit, co se stalo. Během jednoho dne se slepě zamilovala do ženy, kterou vůbec neznala a měla s ní jít na schůzku? Celé to nedávalo smysl, jenže Mira si nemohla pomoct. Cítila příjemné teplo, když si vybavila, co se jí právě stalo. Prohlédla si znovu vizitku. Četla si jméno rudovlásky pořád dokola. Několikrát ho řekla i nahlas – líbilo se jí, jak znělo. „Erza Scarlet." Jako kdyby to bylo kouzelné zaříkávadlo. Pokaždé, když jméno vyslovila, v břiše jí zalechtali motýlci. Seděla pořád na lavičce. Lokty si opřela o stehna a ponořila si obličej do dlaní.

„Pane Bože, já jí opravdu miluji."

* * *

K citátu, který měla Erza na vizitce. Někde jsem ho našla a myslím, že pro Erzu z Fairy Tail se docela hodí. Je ten typ, co se zvedne a bude rvát do samého konce, i kdyby jí to mělo stát život.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N./ Omlouvám se, že to tak trvalo...poslední dobou bylo velmi málo času. No, zde je tedy nová kapitola, tentokrát trochu kratší, ale JE! To je snad hlavní, ne? :)

Erza odcházela celá zmatená. Nevěřila, že si domluvila s někým schůzku. Hlavně s někým, koho vůbec neznala. Od lidí se všemožně i nemožně stranila, tak proč zrovna s tou ženou se chtěla sejít? Její prvotní reakce – odmítnutí – bylo to, co by od sebe čekala. Ale když se vrátila a uviděla bělovlásku sedět na lavičce, musela jí dát šanci.

Nakonec to nemuselo být zase tak špatné. Prostě se seznámí s někým novým. Známých není nikdy dost.

Stejně ji ale zarážela jedna věc – proč se o ní bělovláska zajímala. Najednou z ničeho nic jí pozvala ven. Na chvíli ji napadlo, že by to snad mělo být rande, ale tu myšlenku rychle zavrhla.

Došla až ke svému autu, černému sedanu. Nasedla do něj a pár minut jen tak seděla. Vzpomněla si na autonehodu, u které ten den s Grayem zasahovali. Přestože se nedívala do tváře člověku, kterého zachraňovala, stejně ho živě viděla před sebou. Jeho zakrvácený a popálený obličej a groteskní výraz. Udělalo se jí nevolno. Zakryla si ústa. V očích se jí objevily slzy, které jí okamžitě začaly padat po tváři.

Seděla takhle několik minut. Neschopna cokoli udělat, tak tam prostě zůstala v autě a čekala, až se jí udělá dobře. Když se konečně vzpamatovala, otřela si obličej a zhluboka se nadechla, pak nastartovala auto a vyjela z podzemní garáže.

Cesta domů ji netrvala dlouho, Bydlela autem od nemocnice jen pár minut. Normálně chodila pěšky nebo jezdila na kole, ale ten den, před začátkem služby potřebovala zajet do banky, kvůli vyřízení jistých formalit. Rušila jeden účet, který měla pro případ nouze a chtěla si vyzvednout hotovost. Na tu ale musela nějakou dobu počkat, a tak se vrátila s nepořízenou.

Zaparkovala své auto do malé garáže, která byla u třípatrového domu. Zavřela vrata a spěšně vstoupila do domu. Její byt byl v podkroví. Malý, útulný, dvojpokojový byt s kuchyní byl pro Erzu nejlepším útočištěm. Měla ten byt opravdu ráda. Byl příjemně teplý a prosvětlený, že i v zimě nemusela skoro topit. Krov podepíraly dřevěné trámy, mezi kterými byla zavěšená houpací síť. Nábytek byl převážně se světlého dřeva. Všechno bylo laděné do béžové či hnědé barvy. Kuchyň byla propojená s obývacím pokojem. Linka byla ve tvaru písmena U, kdy jedna strana byla u zdi a dvě směřovaly do obývacího pokoje a tím ho vlastně oddělovaly. Byt měl i malý balkonek. Erza si vyzdobila skleněné dveře, které k němu vedly, barevnými sklíčky, na které když svítilo zapadající slunce, vytvářelo krásné barvy po celém prostoru. Tam byla Erza doma. Byla to její jediná vzpomínka na časy, kdy ráno ráda vstávala, ráda chodila do práce a těšila se z života. Ty časy pominuly, ale byt zůstal. Asi to bylo jediné místo, které ji dokázalo držet nad vodou.

Zabouchla za sebou dveře a oddychla si. Upustila na zem tašku s oblečením a vstoupila do kuchyně. Nestačila se naobědvat, a tak se podívala do lednice, na její zásoby. Našla jednu porci špaget s masovou omáčkou, které vařila předešlý den. Celou porci dala do mikrovlné trouby na ohřátí. Po pár minutách jídlo vytáhla a pustila se do jezení. Nesedla si, stála u linky a cpala se špagetami, jako by to mělo být její poslední jídlo. Když dojedla, dala talíř do dřezu a pustila na něj vodu. Neměla ráda, když u sebe měla nepořádek, a tak rovnou talíř umyla. Po té ho nechala odkapat.

Až teprve potom se šla převlíknout do pohodlného oblečení. Vzala si na sebe teplákové šedé minikraťásky a černé tílko. Zkontrolovala hodiny – bylo půl šesté, což znamenalo, že by co nevidět měla zavolat Mirajane. Dala jí přeci její vizitku. Tím odpadala její povinnost zavolat jako první. Sedla si na pohovku a položila si telefon na konferenční stolek. Místo telefonu si vzala knihu, která měla záložku zhruba uprostřed a otevřela jí. I když milovala čtení, nedokázala se soustředit. Pořád myslela na bělovlásku, která ji pozvala na schůzku. Necítila, že by se jí měla bát, jen už dlouho nebyla s nikým jen tak venku. Připadala si, jako by až moc rychle vyšla na otevřený prostor a ztratila tak svou přirozenou ochranu. Měla velké nutkání celou schůzku odřeknout, ale rozhodla se, že to neudělá. Mirajane opravdu vypadala jako milá žena, proto se jí tolik nebála.

Se vzdychnutím zavřela knihu a vrátila ji na stůl. Promnula si oči a podívala se na telefon. Zjistila, že má několik nepřijatých hovorů. Zapomněla si zapnout vibrace, a proto si ničeho nevšimla. Hovory byly z neznámého čísla a bylo to teprve deset minut, co dotyčný naposledy volal. Erza si mohla snadno představit, kdo jí volal, a proto rychle začala číslo vytáčet.

Vytáčecí tón zazvonil sotva dvakrát, když se ozvalo spěšné „Haló?!" Erza poznala jemný hlas Mirajane a na chvíli ji zaskočil. Pak si ale, odkašlala a představila se do telefonu.

„Promiňte, že jsem to prve nevzala, měla jsem vypnuté zvonění a nevšimla jsem si, že jste volala." Řekla po pravdě. Na to bělovláska do telefonu slabě zachichotala.

„To je v pořádku, Erzo." Rudovláska se zastyděla, a aby to zakryla zeptala se Miry na čas a na místo, kde ji má vyzvednout. Druhá žena jí s radostí řekla adresu a popsala jí její dům. S časem si nebyla jistá, ale nakonec se domluvily na půl osmou.

„Máte v plánu nějakou konkrétní kavárnu, kam byste chtěla jít?" Zeptala se ještě Erza.

„Nevadila by vám ta nová v retro stylu?" Mirajane měla menší obavy, že by se Erze nemuselo vybrané místo líbit, ale opak byl pravdou. Erza s kavárnou souhlasila a dokonce zněla spokojeně.

Rozloučily se a zavěsily. Erza zahodila telefon a opřela se v sedačce. Pořád nevěděla, co si o tom všem měla myslet. Hodiny na zdi ukazovaly na pět minut po šesté. Pořád měla čas, a tak si na pohovce lehla a na chvíli zavřela oči.

Ten prázdný pocit se jí znovu vrátil. Neměla chuť vůbec na nic. Najednou ji myšlenka schůzky s bělovláskou připadala odporná. Nemohla se vzpamatovat, ať se snažila sebevíc. Oči se jí zalily slzami a během chvíle propukla ve vzlykavý pláč. Bylo ji tak mizerně, jako už dlouho ne. Nemohla se toho zbavit, ani když se snažila sebevíc. Objala se pažemi, což jí dávalo menší pocit bezpečí. Kdyby tam ale byl někdo jiný a pevně ji držel, byla by na tom určitě lépe. Zase začala zhluboka dýchat a pomalu se uklidňovala. Konečně přestala plakat a šla si do koupelny umýt obličej. Když se viděla v zrcadle, s červenýma očima a rozcuchanými vlasy, nevydržela ten pohled a usoudila, že předtím, než se uvidí s Mirajane si musí dát sprchu.

Sprcha pomohla jako zázrak. Vyčistila si hlavu a byla připravená znovu začít fungovat. Vyfoukala si vlasy fénem a učesala si je. Pak se nahá vydala do své ložnice pro čisté oblečení. Nevěděla, jak se na schůzku obléknout, a tak se nakonec rozhodla pro bílou košili a černé kalhoty. Košili si zastrčila do kalhot a rukávy si vyhrnula nad lokty.Přemýšlela o kravatě, ale nakonec ji zavrhla. Nechtěla vypadat až moc formálně. Nakonec se ještě vrátila do koupelny, aby si namalovala řasy řasenkou a rty leskem na rty. Na make-up měla pleť až moc dokonalou, aby ho potřebovala, a tak ani žádný nevlastnila. Byla hotová s přípravami a mohla kdykoliv odejít.

Čas ukazoval tři čtvrtě na sedm, což byl nejlepší čas pro Erzu, aby vyrazila. Žena přibližně věděla, kde bělovláska bydlela. Ulice, kterou ji dala znala jen matně, proto se rozhodla, že vyjede dřív, kdyby se náhodou ztratila.

Vzala si tašku přes rameno a do ní peněženku, klíče a deštník. Obloha totiž vypadala, že se z ní každou chvíli spustí vydatný liják. I když měly jet autem, přeci jen je déšť mohl zastihnout. Jí osobně déšť nevadil, spíš naopak, ale nevěděla, jak na tom byla druhá žena. Když nad tím tak přemýšlela, nevěděla o ní vůbec nic.

Opustila svůj byt a zamkla. Pomalu se vydala do její garáže pro auto. Venku bylo ještě světlo, protože byl zrovna květen. Rudovláska nasedla do svého auta a vyrazila. Pořád se bála, ale snažila se uklidnit.

„Nic to není, jen nevinná schůzka." Řekla si pro sebe, a pak se už naplno věnovala řízení.


End file.
